


Brunch Plans

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Pretend Pretenders [10]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Nick and Reggie sit down for brunch with their dads.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Pretend Pretenders [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989880
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	Brunch Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



Nick woke up the next day to a throb in the side of his head. As he moved to sit up, he realized he had his arm wrapped around Reggie’s waist and the other boy was still sleeping soundly. Nick smiled at the dark haired boy, blushing as he thought about the slow kisses they shared as they laid in bed waiting to fall asleep. Nick leaned down, ghosting his lips over Reggie’s jawline and the dark haired boy smiled, blinking his eyes open. He saw Nick and lost his smile for a second, “Did that really happen last night?”

“Yeah,” Nick answered and Reggie’s smile was back.

“So what now?”

“Well, if you include the fake dating where we were falling for each other anyway,” Reggie laughed as Nick grinned and continued, “We’ve been dating for nearly two months. I think it’s time I finally took you on an actual date.” Reggie leaned up, his hand snaking around the back of Nick’s head, as he pressed their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

“I would really like that.” Nick grinned, pressing his lips back to Reggie’s. Reggie blushed, “I’m really glad I can do that now.”

“Me too, babe.” There was a gentle knock on the door.

“Hey!” It was Julie. “Nick, your dads are here for that brunch, so you guys might want to get up.” They could hear her walk away, still not releasing each other.

“Should we join them or hide?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

“I don’t know, I’m not good with parents.” Reggie muttered, but Nick tilted his head back up with a smile.

“They are going to love you. Because I do.”

“I love you, too.” Reggie smiled softly. “Okay, let’s get up.” Reggie moved to his mirror, trying to fix his bed head, but he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Nick asked, amused. Reggie just turned to Nick, angling his head. Nick flushed. He had left a couple hickies on Reggie’s neck. “Sorry.”

“Brunch just got a whole lot more interesting.” Reggie grinned, tossing Nick the shirt he never put on the night before. As Nick pulled it on, he realized the other boy had left his own on the blonde’s chest.

“At least I can hide mine.” Nick muttered when Reggie noticed. “But I guess that just means I’ll look like the bad influence.”

“I’m not entirely sure which one of us started it.” Reggie laughed, taking Nick’s hand. “Come on.”

They stumbled down the stairs to the living room, where Julie and Luke were sitting with smiles. “Hey guys!” Luke hopped up, pulling them into hugs. “Julie felt bad that your relationship was gonna be on display, so she mentioned to Ray we were dating.”

“And dad decided to surprise me by inviting his family to brunch too. See I ever try to help you again, big brother.” Julie said the words sarcastically, but she was smiling. “Everyone is already in the dining room. But here Nick, Ryan brought these for you.” She handed him some clothes, making him realize he was still in pajamas. He and Reggie changed, meeting up with everyone at the table.

“Hello Mister and Missus Patterson.” Nick greeted. “Good morning Mister Molina, dad, papa.”

“Good morning boys.” Emily beamed. “I hope you slept well after the day you had.”

Nick watched his other dad, Chad, catch sight of Reggie’s neck, “Oh I think they had a good night.” Chad grinned, sharing a look with the other parents. Nick felt his face heat up as he sat beside his boyfriend. “Good to finally meet you, Reggie. You’re all Nick has talked about for like three months.”

“Papa!” Nick groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“It’s okay, Nick. Reggie isn’t exactly subtle either.” Ray grinned as Reggie bit his lip with an anxious smile. “But we aren’t only here to pick on you two. We’ve got these two to pick on, too.” Ray looked over at Julie and Luke, who were whispering to each other but snapped up to look at him. “So how long have to two been dating?”

“A month and a half, sir.” Luke answered. Nick stifled a laugh, he’s never heard Luke say sir. “After that incident in the hallway, we started hanging out more.”

“Incident?” Ryan asked.

Nick nodded, turning to his dad, “Carrie was bullying Reggie. She ended up pushing him and it was like a PTSD episode after that.” Nick took Reggie’s hand under the table, rubbing soft circles into his palm with his thumb.

“I never liked that girl.” Chad sighed. “When you were kids, she was so nice. But you dated her after she changed and it was unpleasant to be around her.”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” Julie muttered.

“Can we not talk about my ex girlfriend?” Nick asked, slightly exasperated with his fathers already.

“Sure,” Chad smiled, “Let’s talk about your boyfriend.” Ryan gave Nick a look that said ‘ _you should’ve seen that coming_ ’ as Chad looked at Reggie. “What do you like to do?”

“Uh, I read a lot.” Reggie felt like he was being questioned by Willie again, “And I play bass. I like math.”

“Reggie always has his bass or a book to read.” Julie supplied, “He only started being without them as he opened up more with Nick.” Chad was nodding, Ryan looked at boy next to his son.

“And when did you guys start fake dating?” He grinned as the blush spread across both their faces.

“Uh, November third.” Reggie answered quietly, causing Nick to turn to him with wide eyes.

“That was two months ago.” Chad started laughing, and so did the Pattersons. “And you kids could’ve been actually dating that whole time?” The both nodded, faces still red. “This is amazing. I thought only your father and I would have a story like that.”

“What?” Nick snapped his head up to look at them.

“You didn’t know?” Chad grinned, “Your dad’s parents were from a wealthier family, and they kept trying to set him up. We went to high school together, and kept touch after graduation. About a year after we graduated, he asked me if I could pretend to be his boyfriend so he could get them to stop. I had been in love with him for like three years already, so I agreed. We were together for five months before we realized that we had wasn’t really fake.” Ryan smiled lovingly at Chad, and Nick felt like they were intruding on a personal moment. Ray laughed suddenly, waving his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But Rose and I met because a creepy guy was hitting on her at a bar and she asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend until he left. She was working, and I was just a guy out with his friends, but I agreed and it was probably the best decision of my life.” Suddenly, everyone was laughing. Nick was still holding Reggie’s hand, but they were all laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.


End file.
